It's You !
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Menikah dengan orang yang bahkan belum kau temui dan kenal.../ RivaxMika / bad summary / minat, silakan baca dan jangan lupa review / happy reading !


**It's you !**

.

.

.

**Shingeki No Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama**

**Pair : Riva x Mika.**

**OOC, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**Selamat Membaca Readerchi. ^o^ **

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian. Sankyu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah butik khusus untuk gaun pengantin duduk seorang wanita dengan surai hitam yang terurai dengan indahnya. Pandangannya menatap jalan diluar memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang padahal diluar sedang hujan walaupun tidak begitu deras.

"Mikasa."

"..."

"Mikasa."

"..."

"Mikasa."

Mikasa mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah orang yang memanggil namanya. Ternyata ibunya yang memanggilnya.

"Ah iya maaf Kaa-san, ada apa ?"

"Mikasa ada apa ? Apa ada hal yang mengganggu ?" tanya sang ibu sambil mengelus surai hitam anak perempuannya itu.

"Tidak ada Kaa-san. Aku tadi melamun karena jujur saja aku bosan Kaa-san."

Sang ibu hanya terkikik mendengar perkataan anak gadisnya itu.

"Beginilah kalau mau menikah sayang, persiapan pernikahan itu harus disusun dengan baik dan sempurna karena itu hari bahagia mu dan juga kau akan menjadi putri tercantik di hari itu."

"Bahagia jika aku menikah dengan orang yang ku cintai Kaa-san, bukan dengan orang yang aku lihat saja belum."

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan anaknya itu.

"Jadi Kaa-san apa gaunnya sudah ?"

"Sudah kok sayang."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu bolak-balik ke butik ini lagi ya kalau gaunnya sudah."

"Iya sayang."

"Kalau gitu aku akan ke toko buku dulu, Kaa-san pulang saja duluan yah."

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu larut pulangnya."

Mikasa bangun dari duduknya mencium kening ibunya dan pergi menuju toko buku langganannya. Sampai di toko buku Mikasa menuju rak untuk bagian novel fiksi. Yah Mikasa menyukai novel-novel itu karena hanya itu yang akan membuatnya senang.

Selesai membeli novel, Mikasa menuju sebuah cafe yang menjual cheesecake favoritnya. Saat mikasa memasuki cafe itu ia mendapat pelayanan yang baik. Toh itu kelebihan cafe ini, pelayanan baik dan cake yang enak dan memuaskan. Mikasa tengah menunggu pesanannya datang dan ia pun mengecek HP nya dan benar saja banyak sekali email masuk dari sang ibu yang menanyakan keberadaanya. Mikasa pun membalas dengan cepat email-email dari ibunya itu. Pesanannya pun datang dan Mikasa melahap habis cakenya itu.

.

.

Tanpa Mikasa sadari kini ada seorang pria yang tengah memperhatikannya. Pria berambut raven itu dan juga tatapan tajamnya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Mikasa. Senyuman pun menghiasi wajah tampannya itu.

"Jadi itu Mikasa Jeager, menarik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pernikahan tinggal lima hari lagi. Semua maid yang ada dirumah Mikasa tengah sibuk menyiapkan berbagai hal yang menyangkut pernikahan itu. Seharusnya ia ikut menyiapkan dengan senang hati tapi ini bukan pernikahan yang diinginkannya. Dilihatnya seluruh isi kamarnya yang terbilang sangat luas dengan penerangan yang hanya berasal dari lampu tidur dekat kasurnya. Kegelapan dan sepi memang selalu cocok untuknya, entah sejak kapan timbul kecocokan itu. Pikirannya pun menerawang pada kejadian dua bulan lalu.

**Flashback...**

Keluarga Jeager merupakan keluarga yang terbilang terkenal untuk wilayah distrik Shigasina karena perusahaan mereka menguasai kegiatan bisnis disana. Grisha Jeager merupakan kepala keluarga sekaligus direktur utama perusahaan itu. Carla Jeager merupakan Istri sekaligus menjabat sebagai Kepala Yayasan milik keluarga Jeager. Grisha dan Carla sendiri memiliki dua orang anak. Anak pertama mereka Eren Jeager kini tengah menjalani pendidikannya diluar distrik karena dia yang akan mewarisi perusahaan keluarga, maka dari itu dia dipersiapkan dengan sesempurna mungkin. Anak kedua mereka Mikasa Jeager. Mikasa sendiri tidak begitu tertarik dengan bisnis yang dijalani keluarganya, ia lebih senang dengan dunia seni.

Awalnya keluarga Jeager adalah keluarga yang hangat namun semuanya berubah ketika Eren dan Mikasa lulus dari Senior High School dan Eren melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar distrik. Sedangkan Mikasa harus menetap di Shigasina dan berkuliah di universitas Shigasina. Semenjak kepergian Eren, Mikasa lebih cendrung menyendiri karena biasanya yang menemaninya hanya Eren. Orang tua mereka disibukannya dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Sampai suatu malam saat Mikasa tengah makan malam dengan kedua orang tuanya. Suasana makan malam cendrung hening karena Mikasa tidak begitu dekat dengan ayahnya, untuk ibu Mikasa sangat dekat dengan ibunya. Selesai makan malam Mikasa diminta untuk tidak meninggalkan ruangan dulu karena ada hal yang akan disampaikan kepadanya.

"Baiklah Mikasa, Tou-san akan menyampaikan hal penting mengenai kemajuan perusahaan keluarga kita juga mengenai keinginan kakek mu sebelum beliau meninggal."

"Memang sejak kapan aku berurusan dengan perusahaan Tou-san, dan untuk keinginan kakek sepertinya hanya itu yang ingin ku dengar."

"Jaga cara bicara mu, Mikasa."

"Mikasa, ayo minta maaf sama Tou-san."

"Maaf."

"Baiklah dengarkan baik-baik Mikasa. Perusahaan kita akan melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Smith dengan kerja sama itu agar perusahaan kita akan berkembang jauh lebih luas. Dan permintaan kakek mu sebelum beliau meninggal adalah menjodohkan mu dengan anak dari keluarga Smith itu karena anak dari keluarga Smith laki-laki jadi dia akan di jodohkan pada mu. Kebetulan yang baik karena selain bekerja sama, kita akan menjalin hubungan keluarga dengan mereka dengan pernikahan mu nanti."

**BRAK.** Mikasa menggembrak meja didepannya dan bangun dari duduknya.

"Maaf saja aku menolak."

Mikasa pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ayah Mikasa menggeram kesal karena kelakuan anaknya itu yang terbilang tidak sopan. Melihat suaminya seperti itu maka Carla mencoba menenangkan suaminya dan meyakinkan bahwa Mikasa akan menerima perjodohan itu nantinya.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu Carla sebisa mungkin meyakinkan Mikasa. Mikasa pun menerima perjodohan itu akhirnya dengan alasan menghormati permintaan terakhir kakeknya dan mikasa yakin bahwa kakeknya akan memberikan terbaik untuk cucunya.

Dan sejak itu Mikasa jadi jauh lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Selesai dengan kegiatan kampus, Mikasa meminta maid mengantarkan makan malam ke kamarnya dan ia hanya berdiam dikamar.

Sejak Mikasa menerima perjodohan itu, Grisha ayah Mikasa mencoba mendekatkan diri dengan putrinya itu walau terbilang telat tapi ia tahu bahwa putrinya masih belum menerima perjodohan itu sepenuhnya tetapi satu hal yang menjadi keyakinannya Mikasa akan bahagia nantinya.

**End flasback.**

**Tok..Tok..Tok..**

Mikasa bangkit dari duduknya dan membukakan pintu kamarnya. Mikasa terkejut melihat sang kakak berdiri didepannya tanpa aba-aba Mikasa memeluk kakaknya itu dengan erat melepaskan semua kerinduannya pada sang kakak.

Mikasa dan Eren kini duduk ditaman halaman belakang rumah mereka. Eren memandang adiknya itu.

"Kenapa memperhatikan aku seperti itu Eren nii-chan."

"Untuk seorang gadis yang akan menikah apakah seperti ini tidak bahagia, banyak merenung, dan kurang tidur karena kau sekarang lebih mirip panda daripada manusia."

"Heh, benarkah ? Ah kalau gitu aku harus tidur cepat biar terlihat seperti manusia lagi."

"Lalu apa sekarang kau bahagia, Mikasa ?"

Mikasa melihat keatas, menatap bintang yang bersinar diatas dan bulan yang menyinarinya. Apa dia bahagia sekarang. Apa dia tidak biasa bahagia ditengah keluarganya yang kini bahagia. Apa dia egois.

Eren mendekati Mikasa dan memeluknya. Memberikan banyak dukungan pada adiknya dengan pelukannya itu.

"Eren nii-chan, aku sepertinya egois. Tou-san bahagia, Kaa-san bahagia tapi kenapa aku tidak bahagia. Aku percaya mereka memberikan yang terbaik untuk ku. Tapi hal yang menganjal adalah aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana wajah calon suami ku, sungguh mengerikan menikah dengan orang yang belum kita lihat dan kenal sebelumnya."

"jadi itu yang membuat mu terlihat sangat murung. Nama calon suami mu itu Revaille Smith, dia orang yang baik tapi tegas. Dia mirip seperti mu dingin tapi punya cara sendiri menyampaikan rasa pedulinya pada orang lain. Intinya dia orang baik."

"Jadi, nii-chan sudah lihat orang itu ?"

"Sudah, dia tampan tapi tetap lebih tampan aku kok."

"Benarkah, astaga kenapa nii-chan tidak memberitahu ku sih."

"Itu permintaan Revaille langsung saat dia tahu kau menerimanya. Dia akan menunjukan dirinya saat pernikahan nanti."

"Ih sok misterius."

Mikasa merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kehadiran Eren memberikannya semangat baru. Setidaknya sekarang dia punya teman bicara. Mengenai pernikahan sepertinya Mikasa mulai bisa menerimanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernikahan akan berlangsung dua hari lagi. Mikasa lelah dengan semua ceramahan ibunya dirumah. Dan dia menyelinap keluar rumah untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Kegiatannya seperti biasa mencari novel keluaran baru dan kemudian akan duduk di cafe favoritnya. Mikasa tengah asik membaca novel yang baru dibelinya di cafe itu. Sampai..

"Maaf bisa saya duduk disini ?"

Mikasa melihat orang itu dan melihat sekitar, ternyata cafe sedang ramai dan bangku-bangku sudah penuh.

"Silakan saja." jawab Mikasa dan kembali melanjutkan membaca novelnya.

"Suka baca novel fiksi nona."

"Ah iya." jawab Mikasa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novelnya itu.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Levi."

Mikasa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel yang dibacanya ke pria yang duduk didepannya.

"Mikasa, ah sepertinya saya pernah melihat anda disini juga. Apa anda juga suka berkunjung kesini."

"Wah anda menyadarinya yah, iya saya suka berkunjung kesini saat senggan."

"Hem seperti itu. Tapi maaf saya duluan ya karena Kaa-san sudah berisik menyuruh ku pulang."

"Iya tidak apa-apa."

Mikasa pun memasukan novelnya ke tas. Dan pergi meninggalkan cafe itu. Diperjalanan pulang, Mikasa terus terbayang orang di cafe tadi. Wajahnya tampan walau tatapannya itu tajam. Entah kenapa membuat muka Mikasa memerah.

"Hosh hosh.. Mikir apa sih aku. Udah mau nikah ko malah ngelirik orang lain." Mikasa menepuk pipinya dan bergumam sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pernikahan tiba.

Mikasa tengah memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin. Takjub. Mikasa tidak menyangka dia akan seperti ini. Dengan gaun putih yang panjang dan hiasan bunga dirambutnya.

"Aku terkejut adik ku bisa secantik ini."

"Eren nii-chan."

"Wah wah Mikasa terlihat bahagia hari ini yah."

"Benarkah ? Sepertinya tidak. Aku hanya takjub dengan penampilan ku hari ini dan itu membuat ku senang."

"Mikasa, aku selalu berdoa agar kau bahagia." Eren mengecup kening adiknya itu.

Mikasa hanya tersenyum melihat kakaknya seperti itu.

"Eren, Mikasa."

Ibu dan ayah Mikasa pun masuk keruangan Mikasa. Sang ibu hanya terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan putrinya itu. Sang ayah pun sama.

"Bagaimana penampilan ku hari ini, Tou-san ?" tanya Mikasa dengan nada canggung.

"Kau adalah putri Tou-san tercantik dan juga wanita tercantik di dunia. Tou-san sangat bangga pada mu, Mikasa."

Grisha menghampiri Mikasa dan memeluknya. Mikasa meneteskan air matanya karena belum pernah dia dan ayahnya bisa seperti ini. Begitu dekat dan hangat.

"Maaf tuan dan nyonya, acara akan segera dimulai." Intrupsi dari seorang buttler yang mengingatkan bahwa acara pernikahan akan segera di mulai.

Detak jantung Mikasa mendadak tidak stabil dan dia sangat gugup. Sadar putrinya itu gugup, Carla pun memeluknya.

"Semua wanita gugup saat pernikahannya tapi kau akan bisa melaluinya ko."

"Iya Kaa-san."

"Baiklah ayo Mikasa."

Mikasa menggandeng tangan ayahnya. Saat Mikasa berjalan menuju altar dilihatnya di altar seorang pria yang sepertinya tidak begitu tinggi dibanding dirinya dengan tuxedo hitam dan wajahnya. Mikasa terkejut karena wajah itu sangat familiar untuknya.

Sampai di altar, laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Mikasa. Mikasa pun menerima uluran tangan itu. Mikasa masih terjekut melihat laki-laki yang ternyata adalah pria yang ditemuinya di cafe dua hari yang lalu dan ternyata dia adalah calon suaminya. Janji pernikahan pun sudah diucapkan oleh laki-laki yang bernama Revaille Smith itu dan Mikasa pun sama sudah mengucapkan janji pernikahannya.

Acara pesta pernikahan sudah selesai satu jam yan lalu. Mikasa tengah menganti gaunnya dan membersihkan make-upnya dibantu oleh dua orang maid. Revaille masuk ke kamar yang kini menjadi Kamar Mikasa dan Revaille.

"Sudah siap, Mikasa ?" Tanya Revaille sambil menatap Mikasa dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Memang mau kemana ?" Jawab Mikasa dengan ketus.

"Orang tua mu belum menjelaskan. Kita akan bulan madu dan berangkat malam ini juga."

"Maaf aku menolak. Aku cape dan besok aku ada kegiatan."

"Tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih dua jam, Revaille dan Mikasa sampai disebuah Villa ditengah pegunungan dengan hamparan rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga yang indaj. Mikasa turun dari mobil dan melihat pemandangan sekitar walau sudah malam tapi dengan pantulan cahaya bulan, keindahan itu tetap bisa terlihat.

"Masuklah, lihat-lihatnya besok saja." Revaille pun menarik tangan Mikasa untuk masuk kedalam villa.

Didalam kamar yang terbilang sangat luas itu Revaille tengah menikmati teh dan buku yang sedang dibacanya disalah satu sofa yang ada dikamar itu. Mikasa duduk diatas kasur dan terus melihat kearah Revaille. Mikasa kesal karena Revaille itu seenaknya saja menyuruhnya ini dan itu sesuka hatinya, siapa dia memang. Ah ya Mikasa ingat sekarang Revaille itu suaminya.

"Hem jadi Revaille ada hal yang mau aku tanya kan."

Revaille mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Mikasa.

"Mengenai ?"

"Pertama, kenapa kau menerima perjodohan itu. Kedua, kenapa kau tidak mau bertemu dengan ku sebelum hari pernikahan, dan ketiga, kau itu menyebalkan sekali sih seenaknya saja menyuruh ini itu."

Revaille terkikik mendengar pertanyaan dari Istrinya itu. Revaille pun menghampiri Mikasa dan duduk disamping Mikasa. Mikasa yang merasa risih berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain selain kakaknya pun menjauh. Menyadari hal itu Revaille menarik tangan Mikasa dan mendorong Mikasa. Posisi saat ini Revaille berada diatas Mikasa. Wajah Mikasa pun sukses memerah. Sedangkan Revaille hanya menyeriangi.

"Akan ku jawab. Pertama, alasan ku menerima lamaran itu karena aku menyukai mu hanya kau saja yang tidak peka. Kedua, agar kau peka dan juga agar kau penasaran. Ketiga, aku ini suami mu dan istri harus mematuhi perkataan suami."

"Jawaban apa itu. Dan apa kau bilang aku tidak peka. Kapan aku mengenal mu ?"

"Nona Mikasa. Aku ini Senpai mu disekolah, aku ini selalu berada di cafe favorit mu dan memperhatikan mu."

"Terdengar seperti stalker."

"Terserah. Karena sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan mu maka bisa ku minta diri mu seutuhnya sekarang."

Wajah Mikasa pun memerah dan Revaille langsung menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Awalnya Mikasa tidak membalas ciuman Revaille namun akhirnya dia mambalas ciuman itu. Ciuman itu pun berlangsung panas. Revaille memutus ciuman itu dan menatap mata Mikasa dalam-dalam.

"Mikasa apa kau mencintai ku ?"

Mikasa merasa tersihir dengan tatapan Revaille dan ia pun mengangukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah siap menjadi milik ku seutuhnya ?"

Mikasa pun menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

Revaille tersenyum dan mengecup kening Mikasa.

"Akan ku buat kau mencintai ku mulai hari ini dan sebelumnya aku ingin memiliki mu seutuhnya, Mikasa."

Malam itu pun berlangsung panjang untuk mereka. Mikasa menikmati setiap sentuhan yang berikan Revaille padanya. Bagai sihir Mikasa merasa bahagia sekarang. Walau dia belum mencintai Revaille namun sepertinya ia akan mencintai Revaille lebih dari Revaille mencintainya. Bahkan sepertinya ia adalah wanita paling beruntung memiliki suami seperti Revaille.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hosh ! Selesai fic ini. Semoga readerchi menyukai fic abal ini.**

**Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya.**

**Sankyu !**


End file.
